You Belong With Me!
by Book-Luver-00
Summary: Edward had a girlfriend named Irina. She won't let Edward hangout with Bella or the others. Bella is madly in love with Edward. What she doesn't know is he loves her too! Based on the song You Belong With Me ; By Taylor Swift. All Human!


**You Belong With Me! This is a one shot based on the song you belong with me, by Taylor Swift! I don't own the song or Twilight! So enjoy!  


* * *

**

**BPOV**

I'm sitting in the cafeteria at lunch with Alice Brandon, Emmett, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Whitlock. We've been best friends since pre-k. Alice, and Jasper have been a thing since Alice say Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie hooked up and have been a thing since seventh grade. And for me, Bella Swan, I have been a loner. No guys catch my eyes. Well there is this one guy. Edward Cullen, the football jock. He went to pre-k with us too. He hung out with us until he got his new girlfriend Irina. She won't let him hang around us anymore.

He has perfect, messy bronze hair that I want to run my figures through. Did I mention his hair is perfect? He has muscles that I want to touch. He is always smiling and laughing. His jokes are so funny. I would ask him out but I'm to shy.

I'm watching him now as he sits across the lunch room talking with his football buddies. Leaving me over here wishing he could see we belong together.

He's also my next door neighbor. Are mothers are best friends, and our fathers watch football together. Edward watches football with them too, and I watch Edward.

"Thinking of Edward again ? Are we Bella?" Rose teased. I stifled my smile.

"So what movie are we seeing tonight?" Jasper asked. Jasper always springs me out of tough situations with Rose. She still gives me a hard time. Since I always said 'Thinking of Emmett again? Are we Rose?'. I'm hoping she'll forget, but it looks like I won't be getting my wish.

"Something about two teens . One is in love with one and the other doesn't realize it yet," Emmett teased. I also teased Emmett. I never thought it come back and bit me in the butt.

"Seriously? I want to see something with guns and wars," Jasper said. He had a thing for war and guns. He was our solider kind of guy. A southern gentlemen. He lived in Texas until he was three . Then he moved here.

"I want to see Juno!" Alice said. Alice is our shopping kind of girl. Our stylist. She is always dragging Rose and me to the mall. She also pays for everything , because her parents are rich. She lives in Brandon mansion.

"I want to see something with football!," Emmett said. Emmett is the football kind of guy. Except Jasper and Emmett never make it on the team for some odd reason.

"I want to see the Shop-a-holic," Rose said. She loves shopping just like Alice.

I'm the kind of girl who reads and hides in her books. I'm not very stylish, and I'm super clumsy. I just wish Edward would see he belongs with me. I mean we know each other so well.

"What do you want to see Bella?" Alice asked. We were having our Tuesday Movie Night at the Brandon mansion.

"Um, I think I'll skip movie night," I said.

"But it won't be the same. Whose going to laugh at us when Rose and I are making out with Emmett and Jasper through the good parts?" Alice asked.

"You guys won't even know I'm not there," I said. I sighed. Love is so hard.

**Later.**

It's a typical Tuesday night and I'm in my room. I look out my big window to see Edward pacing back and forth talking to Irina. She must be upset with something he said. Maybe one of his funny jokes. She doesn't get his humor like I do. He stops pacing and looks at me like 'What can I do?'.

I giggle and take out a notebook. I write 'Are you ok?' in big letters and show him. He chuckles and pulls out a notebook to.

'I'm tired of drama,' I frown and write back.

'Sorry :(' he chuckles.

I look down and write I love you. When I look up his blinds are closed and I'm all alone. My heart is thumping wildly against my chest. It's so weird how I react towards him.

My favorite song continues playing, Claire da Lune. I listen to the music he loves but she doesn't like. What I don't understand is how he could fall for someone who doesn't know he story , like I do. We went to pre-k together and she just showed up last year.

Maybe it's because she wears short skirts and I wear T-shirts? I know I'm not that fashionable , but I mean I grew up on a chief police , and kindergarten teacher salary. I stand up and walk over to my window and place a hand on the window.

"Edward, why can't you see? You belong with me," I said. I could feel the tears slid down my face. I wiped them away. I walk over to my mirror hanging on the wall. Why does he love her?

Maybe it's because she wears high heels. Ok, maybe it's because I wear sneakers. Or maybe it's because she's cheer capton and I'm on the bleachers. Maybe he likes a girl in a tight skirt.

I could wear heels, if I wanted to kill myself. I could be cheer capton, if I didn't have any dignity. I wish he could see that I love him. I've loved him since seventh grade. I've dreamed of the day he realizes he loves me.

**Friday Morning**

I'm sitting at the bus stop sense my truck has broke down. I'll have to fix it later. I pulled out Withering Heights and I was reading , keeping myself occupied. I hear a door slam and see Edward. He comes out into the street with his worn out jeans, and sits by me on the bench.

"Hey, Bella. Why are you ridding the bus today?" he asked.

"My truck broke down," I said. My heart was thumping against my chest. My breathing was uneasy. A piece of hair was lingering in my face. Edward took it and placed it behind my ear and I was suddenly calm. I feel calm and it's easy talking to him now. He took some keys out of his pockets.

"You can borrow my car. I'm getting a ride with Irina," he said placing the car keys in my hand. I look at the keys sitting in my hands and look back at Eward. He is wearing this fake smile, not the crooked smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it since Irina brought him down.

"Thanks Edward. Um, I have a question," I said.

"Ok. What is it?" he asked. What are you doing with Irina? Ask Bella! A tiny voice in my head shouted.

"Never mind," I said. I stood up. Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Just ask me Bella," Edward said. I took a deep breath.

"OK, what are--," I was interrupted by a honking horn.

"Hey, babe," Irina said. "Ready for the game tonight?"

"Yeah," Edward said getting in the car. Irina gave Edward a kiss. Edward looked back at me.

"Are you coming to the game tonight, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Wouldn't miss it," I smiled my fake smile.

**After The Game.**

I fixed my truck and made just in time to watch the game.I watch Edward as he runs off the field happy because he won. He runs to Irina who is flirting with a football player. He looks hurt. I hurry down the bleachers and I run after Edward who is heading towards his car.

"Hey, good game," I smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

"Hey let's celebrate! Want to go get ice cream?" I asked nudging his arm.

"Last one there has to buy?" Edward said.

"Your on," I smiled. I hopped in my truck and beat Edward there. I jumped out and laughed.

"I would like vanilla ice cream with chocolate sprinkles," I grinned. He laughed his soothing laugh. We got our ice cream and sat at a bench outside the store.

"Edward are you ok?" I asked. He looked a bit depressed.

"I'm fine," he said.

"I know you better than that," I smiled. "Edward what are you doing with a girl like that?"

"Like what, Bella?" he asked.

"After every game you catch her flirting with some guy and I have to bring you here to cheer you up. Then Monday morning everything is fine again. How long are you going to pretend she loves you?" I demanded. He was silent. He looked down. It was so dark that I couldn't see his face.

"Irina isn't like that. She does love me," he said. I rolled my eyes. I stood up and headed to my car.

"See you around Edward, or not. Depends if your girlfriend will let me talk to you," I said heading to my truck. I could feel my eyes burning with tears.

"Can't you see I'm the one who understands you Edward?" I whispered in my truck cab as I stare at Edward, who hasn't moved.

**Monday.**

I just pulled into a parking space next to Emmett's big jeep. I jump out and Emmett picks me up and twirls me. I start giggling. You can't stay mad long when Emmett's around.

"Are you ok?" Alice and Rose asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. They knew about the deal with Edward Friday , and Alice is about ready to kill him.

"Hi Bella!" Irina said.

"Um, hi?" I said.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure. Guys can you give us a minute?" I asked.

"Say no more Tinker Bells! Let's move it gang!" Emmett said shoving everyone away. I giggled.

"OK, listen I'm the last person you want to piss off. So you better not steal Edward from me," she said darkly.

"Actually, your the first person I want to piss off," I said.

"You tell her Bells!" Emmett whopped from behind the jeep. I giggled. Irina huffed and walked off. Then the bell rang for school to start.

"See you guys at lunch!" I called over my shoulder.

**Lunch.**

I'm watching Edward at lunch , again. Today his eyes met mine. He stood up and walked towards me.

"What did you say to Irina?" he demanded.

"Why do you think it was me?" I asked. He sighed.

"Look, she came to me and I told her the truth. Tell her I'm sorry for making her make up run," I said.

" Look, I know Irina isn't very nice to you, or the others, but she really likes me," he said. I stood up . I was looking up, since he was 5'9, and I was 5'2.

"She isn't the only one who likes you," I said as I stormed out of the lunch room, leaving a shocked Edward behind.

**TWO WEEKS LATER (PROM NIGHT)**

It's been two weeks since the last time I've spoken to Edward. I'm sitting in my room. I'm not going. I looked up to see Edward standing at the window looking at me.

'I'm sorry. Are you going tonight?' he wrote. I shook my head no. I took out my notebook.

'It's ok,' I showed him. He sighed and grabbed his jacket, and left his room. I sighed as he left. I stare at my closet where my dress a waits.

"You should go," my dad said. I looked up to my dad at the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Long enough. Bells, he is crazy about you. Carlisle says he talks about you nonstop," my dad smiled.

"Go have fun. You only get one prom," he said. I sighed.

"Ok, I'm going," I said.

He smiled and shut the door. I jumped up and put on the white dress. It tied around my neck and showed my back. It went all the way down to the floor. I but on the heels Alice made me buy. I slowy walked to the bathroom and fixed my hair. I took it out of the ponytail that I always wear and I curled it. Once I curled it I put the sides up. I smiled. I quickly, but carefully, walked to my room. I grabbed the piece of paper with 'I Love You' on it. I will tell him tonight. Then I walked down the stairs and to my truck.

I was bouncing in my seat as I parked next to Emmett's jeep. He's already here? Wow, I'm late. I quickly walk to the gym and walked in. All the eyes turn to me and a spotlight was placed on me. Everyone gasped at me. I looked to see Edward walking towards me. I start walking towards him. Then Irina stops him. But he continues walking to me.

"Bella you look, beautiful," he said in awe. I smiled. I unfolded the piece if paper and showed him. He smiled. He took out a piece of paper from his jacket and unfolded it.

'I Love You,' I read. I gasped. He chuckled.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. I nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waste. He stared deeply into my eyes. Then he moves forward and our lips meet. He closes his eyes and so do I.

"Finally!" Emmett shouted. Causing us to stop. "Oh, sorry,"

We began laughing.

"Edward Cullen, how couldn't you see that you belong with me?" I asked.

"I finally see that I do belong with you , Bella," he said as we began kissing again.

**15 Years Later!**

Edward and I got married two years after graduation. Now we have a daughter named Renesmee, or Nessie. She's 13 yearsold. Since that night at prom Edward and I have been together. No one could break us up and people tried. But our love was too strong.

Edward and I are sitting on the couch. I'm sitting in his lap listening to his heart beat when Nessie came running in the house. She ran up the stairs and into her room. I quickly followed her , and I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Your mommy," I said. She giggled. She always giggles when I say mommy. I opened the door.

"What's the problem, honey?" I asked.

"I really like Kyle. But he like's Tanya," Nessie said. Kyle was our neighbor, and Alice's and Jasper's son. Tanya is Kyle's girlfriend.

"He doesn't see that Tanya doesn't like him and that I do. She just moved here and I've known him since like forever!" she said laying back and covering her face with a pillow. I laughed. She took the pillow off her face.

"It's not funny," she said as tears filled her eyes. I sat down on her bed and hugged her.

"Baby, he will see in time that he belongs with you," I said. "Just like your daddy belonged with me,"

* * *

**YOU BELONG WITH ME!! So how did I do??? Please tell me! I love writing one shots!! So R&R and tell me what you think!**


End file.
